brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
VSRFX (series)
For the First game in the series see also: VSRFX (video game)'' '' ''VSRFX ''is a series of Video games made by In-Verse (Formerly as of 2011 In-Verse Productions). The genres vary, but is a mainly Action-Adventure series, based in real-life martial arts, with later games introducing a bit of Science Fiction variety, without leaving the main principle out. This is the series in which the writer stated that it was hard to do because of the many researches that had to be done to avoid any controversy. Once again it has a female protagonist, fighting everyday for survive and freedom. (later games also establish that addiction is one of the main keys too.) It is the second most prominent series after The Adventures of Vanessa. Games Main *''VSRFX'' (video game) - First Game in the series. **Release Date: 2011 (PS3, X360), 2012 (Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 12+, CERO: B (12+) ***An era in where everyone feared a dangerous organization, where no one could escape from, there were many orphans captured and mysteriously disappeared due to unknown causes. Two of them are sons of renowned fighters who had disappeared. The Project VSRFX. Should rest on two brothers who have genetically modified them their bodies with robotic parts, especially the girl who has her characteristic red eye, An internal armor and unfamiliar metallic parts. the boy in his part taking the extremities and having a avnormal super strength, deleting all their memories, and being faithful to the orders of their superiors, later the young woman will betray them, and try to form a gang in order to defeat the forces of Phantom Phoenix. *''Fighter's Road - VSRFX2'' - Second Entry **Release Date: 2013 (PS3, X360, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 16+, CERO: C (15+) ***Claude Lindbergh, the older brother of protagonist Valeria was reading a book when suddenly, a Red moon was in the sky, causing him to watch it as his curiosity comes on, later he joins Valeria and meets Ran Howard, Soiree Valentine and Robert Judovits, two have elemental powers, and Arcadia, a evil cult, awakes from the grave. The team now has a greater challenge apart from one simple exam. The Challenge is to psych themselves to find a Hidden Treasure in the Ruins of old Aslada because of curiosity and a legendary secret that must be discovered. But however the gang will find many surprises on the road, such as "The 4 Heavenly Kings" and The Fighter's Road. Whose Intentions surrounds Ran Howard, a Mysterious Girl with crimson pyrokinesis?, Is Robert Judovits an Ally? And a young man named Soirée Valentine, has a hidden treasure? *''VSRFX3 - Awakening'' - Third Entry **Release Date: 2015 (PS4, XONE, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 16+, CERO: D (17+) ***The fight is relentless, it's been two years since and everyone are in peace. The 30th Edition of the Gang Fights had begun and all the cities of the North Atlas have to wager their highest bidders. Without knowing that there is someone who has to seek revenge against all these gangs connected with the already destroyed Phantom Phoenix, Allen, a veteran warrior who has a mystical artifact that is part of a mystery, the mystery is called "Mark Mortem Luce (Death of light)" whose mark is in the very same elemental warriors, they are the victims, but there are other isolated cases, the trial starts running because with that mark, having at least four days to live, find the Scepter of Darkness before someone dies. This affects the World in general, not only in Atlas. *''The Raven - VSRFX'' - Alternate Retelling, 5th anniversary game. **Release Date: 2016 (PS4, XONE, Wii U, NSW), 2018 (PC) **Ratings: ESRB: M for Mature, PEGI: 18+, CERO: D (17+) ***This story retells the youth life of a woman named Valeria Lane, converted in a killing machine by an organization called Phantom Phoenix alongside her brother, one day, she betrayed the organization because she was cloned and revealed her true colors, saves her brother from being brainwashed, starts to form bonds with new people, and learns that there are stronger opponents than her. *''VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior'' - Fourth and Final Entry of first arc. **Release Date: 2019 (PS4, XONE, NSW) **Ratings: ESRB: M for Mature, PEGI: 16+, CERO: D (17+) ***The vice of battle is out of control, Valeria must either survive or die for the effects of too many battles in her body. Besides going to the jail for herself for the many street fights she has. Lorelei, a warrior herself who uses Valeria's current status to her advantage, to fight her in a last encounter. Her family and loved ones desperately wants to help her to not fall into a worse vice. Secondary *''VSRFX Origins'' - Fighting Game **Release Date: 2014 (PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV, N3DS) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 16+, CERO: C (15+) ***A clan known as the Ilias, with four strong sections at disposition, has a code that if someone gets a mission before reaching 18, is declared a runaway and many of the members will kill him or her regardless of the circumstances. Kira Ilias, a young girl who turned 18 just in time, was sent to a coming-to-age mission by her parents, to save a boy member of the clan who was captured by the faction known as "Tomorrow's Justice", an organization who uses ways such as kidnapping, coercion, Alteration and Manipulation of DNA, brainwashing, etc. Joined by the Knight Xavier Simmons with Kira's brother Sachiel and Later by Crow and Raven, two people who were in cryogenization during 20 years, with Arsene and Alain, the two last living members of the Arcadia evil cult. *''VSRFX Gaiden'' - Episodic DLC series **Release Date: 2015 (PS4, PS3, X360, XONE, Wii U, PSV, 3DS) **Ratings: ESRB: T for Teen, PEGI: 16+, CERO: C (15+) ***Ran Howard desires to surpass her longtime Friend and Rival Valeria, but she's having problems such as the weakness of her own self, meeting an angel girl named Zephyra, and also, her father Nicholas survived, and the deal with the Kírova sisters to make Ran strong than Valeria. *''Valeria vs. The Six'' - Beat' em up based on the pilot, included also in Origins. **Release Date: 2014 (PS3, X360, Wii U) **Ratings: ESRB: E10+ for Everyone ten and up, PEGI: 12+, CERO: A (All Ages) ***Valeria is disinterested in being evil and more in the fight, she made the six judges of the city tried to teach her the basics of being a villain, she retires to sleep and boredom due to her chaotic student problems, many stated her as one of the people more difficult to understand from. The six judges not tolerated her stubbornness and decided to send her to a jail like school of discipline. *''VSRFX Origins 2'' - Fighting Game **Release Date: 2017 (PS4, XONE, Wii U, PSV, N3DS, NSW) **Ratings: ESRB: M for Mature, PEGI: 16+, CERO: D (17+) ***Sequel of Origins, continuing the fight, there's a new organization that is behind the fighters again.